BloodRed Lips
by longbottomness
Summary: SBOC. Oneshot. Sirius sees the same mysterious woman in a pub over and over and so wants to speak to her. Read what happens when his courage finally finds him. R&R!


**Disclaimer: only the mystery woman is mine**

She sat there alone, dressed in black. She spoke to no one each time she went to the Leaky Cauldron, but simply walked in, ordered three shots of firewhiskey and sat alone in a far corner. Each time she came, she was dressed the same, and Sirius noticed everything. She wore a knee-length, skin tight black dress with buttons all down the front and long sleeves. At the end of her sleeves she wore her silk, black gloves, hiding all the skin above her waist she could find. Her hat was large enough to conceal her eyes and cover up most of her hair that was pulled into a tight bun, but the hat came up enough in the back to reveal that her hair was almost white blond. Over her hat there was a veil, thick with embroidery, making it almost impossible for Sirius to see her face fully, but the veil was short and stopped just above her lips, the part of her that he enjoyed the most. What he could see of her skin, mainly just her chin and a dash of her cheeks, was milky white as though she had abandoned the sun years ago, but her lips were as red as blood. They stood out against the black of her body and the white of her face to create a creature that Sirius became enamored with from the moment her first saw her.

The nameless woman had been coming into the Leaky Cauldron fro three years now, always on the same three dates of the year: February 9th, June 15th, and October 3rd. Sirius regarded these dates as holidays and looked forward to them. He came in most every day of the year, but walked into the pub early on these dates and didn't leave until the mystery woman meandered her way out of the dirty place.

Tonight was the last night of the year she would come in. The air was crisp and dry outside, and the wind was unforgiving, but Sirius managed his way inside. He was late and she had already arrived. Only one of her three drinks was gone, so he still had time. He decided on the way over to speak to her, imagining she had the voice of an angel. His goal was quickly diminished as he saw her, something about her was so disarming. She was in constant mourning and it killed him.

"Firewhiskey," he grumbled out to the bar tender, keeping his eyes on her as she began to sip her second drink. He watched her for what seemed like an eternity, but her vision never wavered. She always looked down as though she had something in her lap that was entertaining her, but she never smiled, keeping the line between her blood-red lips perfectly straight. Sirius gulped down the last bit of liquid in his glass, and as it landed in his stomach, his courage ignited, and he began towards her.

She didn't look up at him until he was directly in front of her. When she looked up, Sirius searched for her eyes, but the embroidery was still too thick, so he settled for admiring her other features from a new perspective. Her chin was sharper than he thought, and her cheeks had more rosy color to them than he gave them credit for, and her lips, his favorite, were even more perfect when he saw them head on. She had her head facing him, waiting for him to speak.

"I'm Sirius Black," he said extending his hand. She brought her head back down to where her eyes would be level with his hand but did nothing more. He took the hint and pulled out the chair directly opposite her and sat down. "This may sound crazy, but I've seen you in here three times a year for the past three years in the same outfit, and it's taken me this long to find the courage to come and speak to you, and now that I'm here I've suddenly realized that I have nothing to say." He wanted to look away out of embarrassment, but the mere thought that she might respond kept his gaze on her.

The woman gave it a moment to let his words sink in, and then, ever so slightly, the perfectly straight line that lived in red began to curl. Sirius saw this and gave a deep inward sigh. Before he could stop himself to give her a chance to respond he began to speak again.

"So, I hate to spit out old on-liners, but what _is _a classy woman like you doing in a place like _this_?" She still remained silent causing Sirius to believe he had made a fatal blunder in attempting to swoon this woman, but just as Sirius opened his mouth to say anything else, the enigmatic female held up her silk hand to force him quiet.

"Who said I was classy," she asked as she slowly lowered her hand back to its resting position on her lap. Now Sirius remained quite, her voice was a sultry and a silky as he had imagined it to be. It was a voice he would have gladly gone to sleep as it twisted itself into his ears. He thought for a moment before answering.

"No one had to tell me. It just seemed obvious." He though he was being suave, and his recognizable smirk found itself once again on his face as it beamed with confidence. Once again the red line between her lips curled and as it did, she swung one leg over the other and pivoted her body in a position Sirius had never seen her take. She placed her elbow on the table and rested her chin in her hand. Sirius looked at her now visible knee. Her legs seemed to go for days until they stopped in black high-heels with a thin heel that hardly looked like it could support her weight.

"Don't mind me," she said lazily, "I'm just getting myself comfortable for your vain attempt to 'pick me up'." Sirius saw now that the jig was up, and had to find a way to turn his sly dog routine into a sensitive guy moment.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You misunderstood me. I was just comparing you to your surroundings, and well since you're the only one in here that has bathed today, I'm sure, I would say that you are too classy for this place." He wished desperately that he could see her eyes so as to have some hint as to what to say next, but the only aid he received from her was the blood-red line that was once again perfectly straight. "If it's not too forward of me, perhaps I could inquire as to what your name is?" They both knew that Sirius was putting up his best 'good-boy' act he could muster, but she decided to indulge him.

"Sara Randall." A name to match a face, finally. He half expected her to go on, but realized she wouldn't speak unless provoked.

"So, Sara, if I may ask, why do you come here so routinely? Always the same days, always the same drinks."

"Why are you so curious about my personal life?"

"I don't mean impose myself, but once I find a situation I'm curious about, I generally appreciate a solution." Sara thought for a moment. She had already told him her name, and that was one barrier down. As soon as she had done it, she mentally kicked herself, and now he wanted to know her secrets. He wanted to know the only thing she had left. She figured that he found her mysteriousness sexy, and if she told him her reasons, he would throw her away like every other man had. She wouldn't show him her eyes, that's how she would keep him.

"I'm here on my own reasoning, and the rest if for me only to know." Sirius bent his head down to find her eyes, but sensing this, Sara moved her head further down to eye her lap once again. She had finished her second drink and began to play with the third. Sirius knew he would get nothing more out of her, the line had remained straight for too long. It was time to take his exit, he was fighting a loosing battle.

"Well, it was a pleasure to meet you Sara. Perhaps I'll see you again on February 9th, though I hate the idea of waiting that long." With this, he pulled himself from the table and meandered back to his seat at the bar. He ordered another drink and glanced back at Sara. She had returned to the position she was in before he had approached her. It was as though he had never said a word.

He saw her gulp he last of her final drink and stand up. She smoothed out her perfect dress, and adjusted her perfect hat and walk towards the door. Sirius watched her out of the corners of his eyes as she put her hand on the pub's door to push it open, but saw her stop as though she were thinking about something deeply. She turned around and walked briskly up to where Sirius sat and took the stool beside him. She didn't look at him but only ahead and put her hands together and her elbows on the bar and again rested her chin on her hands.

"My three best friends were Aurors. Martin was killed by a Death Eater on February 9th. Michelle by a Death Eater on June 15th and Gary was murdered by Voldemort himself on this date three years ago." Sara noticed the gasps and shutters that people had given at the sound of Voldemort's name. "When Martin was killed, the three of us left started a tradition of having a drink in their honor, and my company went from two to one to none. I've done this tradition alone for three years." She paused for a moment before going on. "So now you know why I do what I do. Any more questions." Sirius smiled.

"Two actually. One, why did you tell me all that?" He stopped, indicating that he wanted an answer before continuing his inquisition.

"Well, you wanted to know...and I figured any person who would memorize the dates that I came in here deserved a little clarification on the matter they seemed to be obsessed with." Sara said coolly.

"I wouldn't call it an obsession. Just a little curiosity."

"Just the same. What's your other question?" Sirius seemed to resort back to the unsure man he attempted to be earlier, but this time seeming more sincere.

"May I...may I see your eyes?" Sara was thrown by this and frowned. Her first thought was to say no. That would be to much. Even when not in her mourning outfit, she rarely showed her eyes, to the point that she wore sunglasses inside, even at night.

"Why?" She could manage no more.

"Well, do I really need a reason? We've been talking and you've obviously shared an intimate thing with me, so I don't really see the harm in it. Do you?" Sara thought for a long time and considered not answering and just leaving the pub, but he deserved some response.

"Perhaps not Sirius." He couldn't believe how wonderful his name sounded coming from her lips. "But not here. Not in this place." Sirius took this as an invitation.

"Well, where then?" He asked with a sly hint of a smile.

"I suppose where ever we are the next time our paths cross." Sara got off the stool and walked to the door, determined to keep the upper hand. Don't leave him assuming that he has her. She didn't look back as she pushed passed the large wooden door and stepped out onto the dark, dank street. Sirius watched as she disappeared into the night. He turned back to his newly refilled drink. He had to see her again. She was under his skin, eating away at him. That dress. That veil. It was all too much for him to take. Those lips.

**A/N: Okay, so maybe a one-shot. I left it open to go anywhere, but I don't see it happening. I think it's okay to end it here for good. Don't forget, reviews are appreciated!!!! **


End file.
